Sirius, o Sedutor
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Vivendo em New York como um bon-vivant, Sirius nem imagina o que o espera quando James o convida para ser padrinho de seu casamento.
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius, o Sedutor**

**Olá, Sou Sirius**

Aqui, um pouco de perfume. Ajeito a gravata, olho no espelho e... Ah! Olha só, companhia. Olá, sou Sirius Black, moro em New York City, mais precisamente num belo apartamento de três cômodos no meio da Ilha de Manhattan com meu único e eterno amor: meu labrador fêmea Lucy. Como vim parar aqui? Bom, é uma história mais ou menos comprida, mas tem uma única e simples razão: a vida de playboy não era pra mim. Viver de mesada, só usando o rostinho lindo para aparecer na mídia social inglesa não fazia o meu tipo, embora caiba como luva na cabeça chata e imbecil de meu irmão, que tem vinte e três anos e ainda mora com os pais.

Eu não sou assim, até porque sou uma pessoa de gostos simples. Adoro mulheres. Louras, morenas, magras, mais cheinhas, altas, baixas, punk ou patricinha, são todas lindas. Tem gente que ama cavalos, fazer compras, viajar. Eu amo mulheres. Bom, onde eu estava? Ah, sim, me preparando para sair.

Tenho uns três empregos, contando atualmente. À noite trabalho como barman em algumas boates por aqui, mas durante o dia tinha de fazer mais alguma coisa, certo? Então, claro, faço alguns bicos. Hoje, por exemplo, estou indo ver se consigo emprego como ajudante de um agente de modelos por aqui. Esse emprego é especial, claro, onde eu podia ficar vendo mulheres o dia todo e ainda por cima ganhar um dinheiro por isso?

Como eu ia fazendo, ajeito a gravata e passo um perfume. Sutil, não muito forte, só na curva do pescoço e um pouco na barriga para deixar as moças à vontade. Pego as chaves da moto e vou até o elevador, onde a minha vizinha está esperando. É uma gata, claro, castanha com olhos claros. Infelizmente tem um namorado executivo, estão para fazer a maior besteira da vida: casar. Mas não custa nada ser simpático, né?

- Dia bonito, hein. – comentei, e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sim. É mesmo.

- Se bem que aqui nunca faz dias ruins. Em Londres está eternamente nublado.

- Você é da Inglaterra mesmo? – ela pareceu surpresa ao perceber, como se meu sotaque nunca tivesse denunciado.

- Nunca notou?

- Achei que fosse só para impressionar as mulheres que falasse assim.

Tive vontade de rir. As horas na academia e esmero em se vestir é o meu jeito de conquistar garotas. Fazer um sotaque britânico barato não faz meu estilo, de forma alguma. Isso aqui é natural. O elevador chegou, e deixei-a entrar primeiro, tomando cuidado para não entrar logo em seguida. Homens que entram correndo atrás das moças parecem desesperados.

- Porque veio para cá? – ela perguntou enquanto descíamos.

- Ah, o Velho Mundo não era para mim. Cheio de frescuras, sou mais aqui. Vida um ritmo bem dinâmico.

- Seria ótimo conhecer a Inglaterra.

- Vou pra lá uma vez por ano, no aniversário do meu melhor amigo. – comentei me lembrando da noitada que passei lá da última vez que fui. Uau, aquele era um lado de Londres que não conhecia.

Chegamos à garagem, e antes de subir na moto lancei o convite:

- Se quiser, eu costumo levar alguém comigo.

Ela deu um sorriso, provavelmente o primeiro desde que ela se mudou para o apartamento ao lado do meu. Qual o nome dela, mesmo? Emma... Emily!

- Vou falar com o meu noivo. – Emily entrou no carro dela e eu sorri amarelo. Não foi dessa vez, que pena. Dei a partida na moto e comecei a andar, só admirando a paisagem. As mulheres americanas tem algo a mais, sabe. São uma mistura de povos, então no mesmo lugar você encontra tantas de tantos tipos que dá mais ânimo para acordar no dia seguinte.

O prédio em que vou ser entrevistado é um alto e envidraçado, parecido com todos exceto pelo fato de ter um grande cartaz de uma bela ruiva mostrando uma roupa nova. Entrei com segurança, como sempre faço, e quando cheguei até a secretária ela me recebeu com um sorriso.

- Bom-Dia. – ela ofegou, e eu sorri sedutoramente.

- Sirius Black, vou ser entrevistado na Manhattan Models.

- Só um segundinho. – ela riu baixinho, e aproveitei a sua distração para olhar bem. Garota linda, uns vinte anos, nem isso. Bem vestida, um pouco cheia nas pernas olhando de cima, pés pequenos dentro do salto. Bonita. – Pode subir, é o décimo terceiro andar.

- Obrigado. – agradeci com uma piscada que a fez derreter no lugar. Peguei o elevador com duas executivas.

- Com licença. – pedi para entrar, e vi a sobrancelha de uma se erguer.

- Vai na agência? – perguntou, e eu concordei com a cabeça. Ela deu uma olhada em mim e sorriu. – Vai ser aprovado, tem jeito de modelo.

- Ah, não vou para o teste de modelos. – sorri satisfeito. – Vou para o assistente de agente.

- Uma pena. – comentou a outra, e desceu no andar seguinte. Ri discretamente, e a outra mulher com quem estava conversando sorriu.

- Realmente, é uma pena. Esse sotaque é bom, também.

- É de verdade. – eu disse, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tá legal.

- Não to brincando! – disse, erguendo os braços. – Juro! Sou inglês.

- E o que o Lord está fazendo aqui?

- Cansado dos modismos ingleses. – tentei parecer natural, e ela aceitou.

- Eles são um pouco assim mesmo.

- E você? – perguntei, mas a porta abriu de novo, e eu vi o letreiro da Manhattan Models brilhando. Não imagina minha alegria quando ela desceu e olhou divertida para mim.

- Não era aqui que ia descer?

Rindo casualmente, desci com ela e voltei a perguntar sobre sua vida. Garotas amam isso, dá a elas a oportunidade de fazer o que elas mais amam fazer sem se sentir culpadas: falar.

- Sou Sue Watterhouse, trabalho no agenciamento.

Passamos por um secretário que usava um microfone encaixado na orelha, e antes que eu parasse para me apresentar Sue olhou para ele e apontou para uma sala de vidro:

- Ele está aqui para a vaga de Assistente. Pode dispensar os outros.

Viu como a vida é gentil? Para mim as coisas sempre dão certo, não importa a ocasião. E ainda dei sorte de a agente que será minha chefa ainda é uma gata. A quem devo agradecer tanta graça? É a benção dos cavalheiros. Entramos na sala dela e Sue sorriu como se fosse minha amiga há anos. Fazer o que, sou um imã de mulheres!

- Então você vai me entrevistar? – me apoiei na mesa com os dois braços e ergui os olhos para ela. Os cabelos cacheados louro-claros eram bem curtos e seus olhos azuis tinham óculos quadrados cobrindo-os. Não era muito mais velha que eu, apostaria uns trinta e dois se me obrigassem, mas odeio especular idade de mulheres. Elas odeiam, e eu não dou a mínima.

- Não, você vai começar hoje. Ou melhor, agora. Pode pegar as pastas que estão por ali.

Muito eficiente, claro, peguei as pastas e coloquei sobre a mesa. Sue sorriu sugestiva para mim, e quando sorri de volta ela foi até as persianas e fechou-as.

- Não pode estar muito claro, precisamos ver os negativos.

- Por onde começo? – perguntei, me sentando na cadeira inocentemente. Sue sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

- Por aqui. – e sentou – se no meu colo, enroscando as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Enquanto a beijava encostei suas costas na mesa, e ela riu enquanto a sentava ali, tirando seu terninho e colocando agilmente na cadeira.

- Mas é mesmo um Lord. – ela continuou me beijando e tirou meu terno, jogando no chão. – Desculpe, não sou tão organizada.

Imitei sua risada, e quando ela desfez o nó da minha gravata coloquei-a sentada na mesa, trilhando seu pescoço de beijos. Não estava usando relógio, então não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, só sei que já estava com fome quando terminei com ela, e ela massageou as minhas costas um pouco. Enquanto abotoava a camiseta, me virei para ela e perguntei:

- Ainda tenho o emprego?

- Claro que sim. Essa foi a melhor entrevista que já fiz. – Sue piscou, e sorri sem discrição. Odeio ser arrogante, mas eu sou bom nisso.

Quando sai naquela noite para o Vesper já estava arrumado e perfumado de novo, mas bem menos sério. A camisa era social, mas meio aberta, e as jeans já estavam meio rasgadas. Dica: sempre deixe o apartamento arrumado e perfumado. Nunca se sabe como a noite vai acabar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Porque Esperar?**

O sábado para mim é um dia especial, por isso até hoje não arranjei um trabalho nesse dia. É o dia de acrodar tarde (depois da balada de sexta, que é bem hard core), beber whisky às duas da tarde e passar o dia vagabundeando até às nove, quando eu vou me divertir sem precisar preparar drink nenhum. Atualmente estou dedicando minhas horas extras tocando violão, o que é particularmente legal de fazer, já que não preciso de ninguém.

Mas, como eu já disse, balada de sexta é hard core, então eu costumo acordar de sábado, digamos, acompanhado. E nesse sábado não foi diferente. Cerrei os olhos e vi que o relógio já marcava meio dia, então decidi acordar e dar uma passada no Malone's para uma pizza. Quando rolei para o outro lado da cama para começar meu dia com, literalmente, o pé direito, meu braço parou numa curva que não era do colchão. Abri os olhos e a noite passada veio inteirinha na minha cabeça... Inclusive a parte em que eu chamava essa garota pra minha casa.

O mais delicadamente possível passei por cima dela, cuidando para dar um beijinho na orelha dela (elas amam isso, sabe-se lá porque) e coloquei os chinelos enquanto seguia o caminho para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro no máximo, e uns dez minutos depois escutei alguém bater na porta.

- HUM? – chamei de dentro do box, aproveitando meu banho quente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. A voz dela (qual é o nome dela, meu Deus?) chamou pelo outro lado:

- Me deixa entrar, gatinho...

Revirei os olhos. Onde diabos fui arranjar essa garota que me chama de 'gatinho'? Odeio que me chamem de gatinho, docinho, meu lindo (nossa, meu lindo é pra matar), gostosão (é tão clichê) ou pior: delícia. NÃO ME CHAMA DE DELÍCIA! Pronto, desabafei.

- HUM. – resmunguei de novo, como se não tivesse escutado ela cometer esse atentado contra minha moral. Ela arranhou de leve a porta, e continuou:

- Vamos, me deixa entrar...

- Só um minutinho! – desliguei o chuveiro e enrolei uma toalha na cintura, tentando parecer mal-humorado ou de ressaca. Qualquer coisa pra ela sair. Quando abri a porta, ela assoviou.

- Uau. Achei que tivesse sonhado. – ela sentou na cama de calcinha e sutiã, e eu sorri de lado. Tudo bem, vai, ela não é tão ruim assim.

- Vou almoçar no Malone's. – disse, cruzando os dedos que seguravam a toalha pra não cair. Ela fez beicinho, se levantando para por a saia.

- Ah, desculpa, gatinho, não vou poder. Vou almoçar com umas amigas.

- Que pena. – fingi tristeza, e ela me deu um selinho. – Nos vemos por aí então,...

- Alicia. – ela piscou, e eu ri.

- Alie.

Pronto, me livrei de mais um aperto nessa minha vida. Ela esqueceu que eu esqueci o seu nome e ainda saí como o carinhoso que dá apelidos mesmo que nunca mais vá vê-la na minha frente. Quando fechei a porta para ela ir escutei um latido revoltado.

- Lucy, meu amor! – sorri amarelo, e ela correu para mim, parando na minha frente e olhando com aquela cara de "seu safado" que ela ama fazer. Voltei a sorrir amarelo, e ajoelhei para ficar da altura dela. – Não faz essa carinha, linda. Não consegui resistir.

Ela latiu, e eu sabia bem o que aquilo queria dizer. Eu já prometi a ela um milhão de vezes que não ia mais levar mulheres em casa de sexta feira, mas não consigo cumprir. Continuei sorrindo amarelo feito um retardado e fui até o armário da cozinha, de onde tirei uma caixa de biscoitos de carne. Joguei um pra ela e juntei as mãos.

- Eu prometo por esse biscoito que não trago mais mulher nenhuma aqui! Juro!

Ela me deu um último olhar de censura e pulou em cima da minha cama para comer, como se dissesse "você trouxe uma mulher para a sua cama, agora vou trazer um biscoito em represália". Dei de ombros e me vesti, afagando atrás das orelhas dela antes de pegar minha chave e sair. A vizinha não estava ali, então desci mais rápido, dando bom-dia pro porteiro, que é mexicano.

- Buenos Dias, Pablo! – acenei, e ele sorriu.

- Buenos Dias, Señor Black! Guapa a moça, hein!

- Alicia. – pisquei, e ele riu.

- Um dia você lembra todas, Sirius! Bom almoço!

Sorri e peguei a moto, saindo para a rua. Quando parei no Malone's e pedi a pizza, a garçonete me sorriu. Sorri de volta, mas decidi que não vou investir em mais ninguém hoje. O incidente do "gatinho" deixou algumas marcas. Comi minha pizza, solitário, só aproveitando a vista privilegiada da loja de maquiagem da esquina, onde várias mulheres experimentavam sombras, lápis e pós para ficarem lindas por duas horas e depois acordar feito bruxas no dia seguinte, porque suam tudo na pista de dança.

Quando saí ainda faltava uma boa quantidade de horas até eu precisar começar a me arrumar para sair, então resolvi ligar para o único que mesmo depois de quase vinte anos sendo meu amigo ainda não se entediou ou me mandou a merda: James.

- Hey, anda praticando bruxaria na América? Estava quase te ligando! – ele atendeu surpreso, e eu comecei a rir enquanto me jogava na cama, assustando Lucy, que começou a latir.

- Oi pra você também, Jim.

- Oi! OI LUCY, COMO VAI SUA LOUCA? – ele gritou, e eu coloquei o telefone perto da fofura da minha vida pra que ela escutasse. Ela latiu mais ainda. Deve ter lembrado que James uma vez sem querer acertou um tênis na cabeça dela.

- Começa a falar, então, já que ia me ligar. – eu dei risada, e James limpou a garganta em tom de cerimônia.

- Sirius, eu tenho um voo marcado para New York amanhã depois do almoço.

- O QUE? – gritei e comecei a pular na cama. James vem! James! – Cara, vai ser ótimo, você vem, e aí a gente sai, vou te mostrar o lugar onde estou trabalhando, é grandão e tem uma galera bem descolada e...

- Pode ser tudo isso, mas antes você vai jantar comigo pra eu te contar uma novidade.

Ai, odeio essa palavra: novidade. Tem gente que ama, mas tenho péssimas lembranças dessa palavra, começando com uma das primeiras "novidades" da minha vida: meu irmão.

- Pode ser, mas é boa ou ruim? Sabe que eu odeio essa história de novidade...

- Eu sei, mas é muito relativo. Eu estou gostando, já você, eu não sei...

- James, não vem com esses papos de Remus.

Remus é meu outro melhor amigo, também do internato. Ah, essa é outra parte de mim que você ainda não conhece! Sou filho de uma família (já não falo mais meus pais, já me sinto filho da família toda) meio tradicional inglesa, os Black. Meus pais têm umas casas antigas em vários cantos do país e um dinheirão guardado. A ideia deles era que eu crescesse e não precisasse trabalhar, já que eles precisam de garotos educados e frescos que amam sair no The Sun enquanto estão jogando polo ou fazendo alguma idiotice social. Para isso, me mandaram para o internato Hogwarts, onde vivi os melhores anos da minha vida. Foi lá que conheci James, Remus, Peter e meus outros amigos do Velho Mundo. É a única parte que eu gosto quando volto para casa. Remus é um nerd de primeira, e para ele tudo é relativo.

- Não estou com papos de Remus! – ele riu alto do outro lado. – Fala sério, eu te conto amanhã.

- Você não vai me dar nem uma dica?

- Não, vou deixar que você morra de curiosidade.

- Idiota.

- E o que você queria me ligando?

- Nada, só estava passando o tempo.

- Ainda está morando naquela pocilga de apartamento?

- Pocilga é de onde vem a sua mãe, James. – rosnei irritado. Odeio que falem mal do meu cafofo, afinal fui eu quem comprou. – Desculpe, amo sua mãe. Aliás, mande um beijo pra ela.

- Vou mandar. Mas sabe que podia estar morando bem melhor. E está virando cada vez mais americano, Deus do céu.

- Cala a boca.

- Viu! Que modos são esses? – ele ironizou, mas eu sabia que estava brincando. James é tão rebelde quanto eu.

- Eu gosto daqui. – olhei em volta enquanto dizia. Não era uma cobertura duplex com piscina particular, mas era um lugar legal perto das baladas, e pelo menos não tinha aquelas escadas de incêndio horrível por fora do prédio. – Lucy também.

- Lucy é um cachorro, Sirius. Sério, você devia voltar. – James pareceu preocupado do outro lado. – Está ficando louco.

- As garotas também gostam. – eu ri, e James ficou em silêncio. Tenho quase certeza de que ele revirou os olhos.

- Você que sabe. Agora só me diz que trocou a moto por uma melhor. Ou melhor ainda, eu estive esses dias na loja da BMW, tem uns carros por lá...

- Ah, carros levam muita gente. – resmunguei. – Eu troquei a minha antiga por uma nova, sim, mas de jeito nenhum pego um carro. São caros e todo mundo pede carona.

- Caros? Você nem devia estar ligando pra grana. – James se indignou. – Peter disse que está dando uma de hippie. Remus disse que você está em crise da juventude.

- Mande o Remus se foder. – eu me irritei. Remus fez psicologia, mas como é muito rico e não precisa trabalhar fica analisando quem não precisa.

- Calma, garanhão. – James gargalhou, e eu ouvi o som de alguém falando ao fundo. – Ops, desculpa, cara, vou ter que ir.

- Que foi?

- Quem você acha que é?

- Lily. – revirei os olhos, e ele riu enquanto desligava. Oh, sina da minha vida. Óbvio que no internato tinham garotas, e essa Lily era uma das bolsistas mais bonitas de lá. James correu atrás dela uns dois anos até saírem de vez, e agora tem um dos namoros mais comentados entre as famílias. Eu gosto dela, torci pelos dois, mas odeio quando ele me larga pra ficar com ela.

Joguei o telefone para o lado, e olhei o teto por alguns instantes. Lucy subiu no meu peito e descansou um pouco, aproveitado que eu alisava seus pelos quando ficava distraído. Quando deu quase sete horas me levantei e fui pro banho. Arrumei os cabelos e passei perfume, cuidando pra escolher um jeans um pouco melhor e um sapatênis decente pra combinar com o relógio e a camisa. Antes de sair parei na frente da cama e sorri para Lucy.

- Estou bem?

Ela se levantou da cama e virou de costas para mim. Bom, acho que isso significa que estou bem. Parei a moto na rua em frente à Thrice e entrei. O segurança é amigo meu, e sempre me ajuda a entrar pela ala VIP. A música já estava alta, e a bartender sorriu e ergueu um drink para mim. Sorri de volta e fui sentar no bar, tomando um gole de Bloody Mary.

- Hoje tá agitado, hun? – perguntei, e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Tá mesmo, a coisa vai ferver. E na Vesper?

- Tudo ótimo, como sempre. Uma galera legal tá por lá agora, adoram os meus 007.

- Eu também, aliás. – ela riu, e pisquei.

- Qualquer hora posso te preparar um, Val.

- Um Black Velvet, por favor. – pediu uma garota que se sentou do meu lado. Olhei para ela, mas estava de óculos escuros. Devia ter um e setenta mais ou menos, uma pele meio morena e as pernas mais lindas que eu já vi nessa minha vida. O cabelo era preto e comprido, ondulado e brilhante. Estava de batom vermelho, vestido preto até a metade das coxas e tinha as unhas pintadas de cinza. Que mulherão.

- Hey. – me inclinei para o lado, chamando sua atenção. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu.

- Hey.

- Boa escolha. O Black Velvet que a Val faz é um dos melhores de Manhattan.

- Você mora aqui? – ela perguntou, tirando os óculos. Deus do céu, uns olhos azuis espetaculares.

- Moro.

- Nossa, que esquisito. Seu sotaque...

- Ah! Eu só moro, mas não sou daqui não.

- Bem imaginei! Inglaterra, né?

- Aham. Venho de uma cidadezinha chamada Londres, conhece? Não é muito famosa.

- Acho que já ouvi falar. Eu moro em Londres!

- Jura? Uau. Que coincidência.

- Pois é!

Sorrimos um para o outro, e refiz a pergunta que já me fizeram tantas vezes desde que cheguei.

- O que está fazendo aqui em New York?

- Me divertindo! E você?

- Cansei da Inglaterra, algo assim.

A bebida dela chegou, e tomei um gole da minha antes de sorrir.

- Vai me deixar aqui agora, não?

- Acho que não, tá difícil achar algum cara inglês ultimamente. Vamos dançar?

Terminei meu Bloody Mary e acenei com a cabeça. Puxei – a pela mão e ela rodopiou nos meus braços, sacudindo os quadris com energia. Gostei dessa garota, nem perguntou meu nome, só quis saber de se divertir.

- Amo essa parte. – ela riu e começou a pular. Segui seus passos, a abraçando e girando no ar. De repente todas as luzes foram apagadas, e senti o Bloody Mary subir um pouco na minha cabeça enquanto nos aproximávamos cada vez mais. Quando vi já estava tomando outro drink, e mais um, e outro, e mais outro. Nem lembro o número que eu já tinha tomado quando me vi sentado numa cadeira, e a garota rebolando na minha direção, as mãos na cintura de forma sexy. Eu quis levantar, afinal sempre fico no comando nessas situações, mas ela sentou no meu joelho, me impedindo de levantar.

Ela subia e descia, me deixando cada vez mais excitado. Cara, eu queria essa garota, queria mesmo. Nunca nenhuma garota tinha me dominado desse jeito, e a novidade dessa vez era boa. Ela lambeu atrás da minha orelha, e quando dei por mim já tinha colocado as mãos em sua cintura e me levantado, agarrando-a ali mesmo. O beijo dela era quente e sensual, e quando ela mordeu o meu lábio inferior eu deu uma mordida no seu pescoço.

Entramos no meu apartamento aos tropeços e beijos, eu já com a camisa meio aberta e ela com o zíper do vestido na metade. Desci sua roupa até o chão, e a joguei no colchão com força antes de subir em cima dela, que gemia alto.

Arranquei o que sobrava da roupa dela e quando vi já estava me jogando ao seu lado, a respiração acelerada e um sorriso estampado no rosto. Dormi tão rápido que nem vi o que estava acontecendo mais, e acordei tão feliz que a ressaca mortal que eu estava sentindo parecia não fazer efeito nenhum. Eu queria repetir a dose, então rolei para cima do colchão até que... Cai no chão com tudo. Lucy começou a latir e correu na minha direção lambendo todo o meu rosto enquanto eu tentava me localizar no tempo e espaço.

- Ela... Ela foi embora! – murmurei, me dando conta disso subitamente. Me apoiei na cama para levantar, e quando tateei o criado-mudo vi que ela tinha deixado um bilhete.

_Obrigada, a noite foi ótima. _

Sem nada mais. Virei o papel, que ela tinha rasgado de um menu de pizzaria que eu tinha, para ver se tinha mais alguma coisa, mas não tinha. Nem assinatura, telefone, um "nos vemos por aí", nem nada. Pela primeira vez suspirei, querendo saber onde estava aquela versão feminina minha. James vai rir quando eu contar a ele que finalmente... JAMES!

Olhei no relógio e corri para o banheiro, sabendo que meu amigo iria chegar dali a meia hora.


	3. Chapter 3

**O Melhor Amigo do Mundo**

Enquanto ia para o aeroporto de táxi (James odeia a moto, diz que é instável. Engraçado ele falar isso já que ama andar de cavalo.) reli o bilhete da garota de novo. Não sei nem porque não joguei fora, como faria com qualquer uma, acho que vou guardar só pela ousadia. Quando chegamos ao Kennedy eu pedi pro motorista ficar esperando e entrei, correndo direto para a área de desembarque.

Os passageiros começaram a sair, e já comecei a batucar com os dedos na perna. Faz quase seis meses que não vejo James, e ele é como um irmão para mim. Aliás, ele é mais meu irmão do que Regulus. De repente, já de longe, eu vi aquela cabeleira bagunçada que ele tem, e sem nenhuma vergonha ergui os braços e acenei:

- Hey! Hey! James!

- SIRIUS! – James correu com a mala na minha direção, e nos abraçamos assim que ele soltou a bagagem no chão. – Quanto tempo!

Sorrimos um para o outro e peguei a mala dele, apontando para o táxi assim que a porta automática se abriu.

- Sei que odeia a moto, então vim de táxi.

James sorriu e colocou a mala do porta-malas, sentando no bando de trás junto comigo. Ele não estava muito mudado, só tinha inventado de usar anel de compromisso na mão direita agora, que besteira. Estava usando um suéter com camisa polo por baixo, então não pude deixar de rir dele.

- Você está parecendo um velho com essa roupa!

- Eu? Olha quem fala, você está cada dia mais americano!

- Então, o que tem pra me dizer?

- Ah, espera até a janta. – James bagunçou os cabelos, uma mania que ele tem desde o colégio. – Como anda a sua vida desde ontem?

- Olha, posso ser sincero com você? – passei a mão pelos cabelos de nervosismo. Queria testar como James iria reagir a essa história com a garota de ontem. – Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha ontem.

- Se envolver você e mais de uma mulher, por favor, não me conte os detalhes. – ele revirou os olhos, e eu comecei a rir.

- Não sou disso, você sabe. É que ontem eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que não ia mais levar garotas em casa, sabe. A Lucy fica louca com isso, e sei lá...

- Espera um pouco, você disse que a Lucy fica brava? – James me interrompeu, colocando a mão no meu ombro. – Sério, ela é um cachorro.

- Eu sei! Isso não vem ao caso. O negócio é, a noite eu precisava espairecer, sabe, relaxar e tal... Aí fui passar um tempinho num lugar legal de Manhattan... Mas aí eu conheci essa garota maravilhosa, sabe.

- Está se sentindo fraco para mulheres, é isso?

- Não, ficou louco? Me deixa falar. Ela é de Londres também, e estava aqui passeando.

- Londres? Qual o nome dela, às vezes eu conheço!

- Então, essa é a coisa especial nela... Ela não perguntou meu nome e nem disse o dela.

- Hã?

- É! Sabe, ela é como eu. Não dá a mínima, só quer se divertir e esquecer a vida. Bom, não precisa dizer que eu levei ela pra casa e... Cara, foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Mulherão, sabe. Uau. E no outro dia eu acordei sozinho!

James me olhou sério um segundo, e depois começou a se acabar de rir. "Agora quer achar essa mulher e ficar com ela?" Quando acenei com a cabeça, ele riu mais alto. James é assim.

- Estou falando sério!

- Awn, Sirius vai casar com uma garota que é boa de cama?

- Não estou falando de casar, sabe o que eu penso de casamento. – revirei os olhos, mas logo paralisei. James ficou pálido. Ai, Deus. A novidade.

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento, James disse que estava morto de cansaço e reclamou uma meia hora da American Airlines antes de se jogar na minha cama e dormir. Enquanto montava o álbum de modelos que Sue tinha me pedido, comecei a desconfiar de que a novidade que ele precisava me contar não era tão boa assim. De novo, novidades. Quando olhei para o relógio e percebi que eram quase seis horas decidi que estava na hora de matar minha curiosidade. Fui até Lucy e estendi um biscoito, sorrindo.

- Quer um biscoito, meu amor? Quer? Você quer?

Ela sorriu e sua língua gigante desabou para fora da boca, mas não dei o petisco ali. Fui até James e enfiei na boca dele, caindo de rir quando Lucy pulou para pegar o biscoito e James deu um alto de quase um metro no ar, caindo na cama enquanto apertava o peito com força e limpava a cara cheia de baba.

- Eu odeio você! – ele correu para o banheiro, e enquanto eu ouvia o chuveiro sendo aberto, gritei através da porta:

- Vamos jantar!

Acabamos indo ao Sombrero Loco, um restaurante de comida mexicana que tem a meia quadra da Vesper e serve uns nachos de morrer. Quando pedi as bebidas e menus, olhei bem sério e ergui uma sobrancelha. "E aí." Perguntei, "O que tem pra me dizer?"

- Podemos esperar as bebidas? – ele perguntou com um sorriso amarelo, mas eu neguei.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Bom, já vi que não vou conseguir enrolar então... Estou noivo.

Como eu suspeitava. Congelei no lugar, e James fez uma careta, como se já esperasse a minha reação.

- Como? – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Eu e Lily vamos nos casar. – ele respirou fundo. – Sirius, eu quero que seja o padrinho. Você é meu melhor amigo, cara. Eu sei o que pensa de casamento e tudo o mais, mas eu quero isso. Eu a amo. Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Eu a amo.

- Eu sei. – embora discordasse completamente, eu sabia bem o que James sentia por Lily. Sorri.

- Não é algo que eu faria, mas vou te apoiar. Claro que aceito.

- AH, Muito obrigado! – James sorriu de orelha a orelha, e quando as bebidas chegaram fizemos um brinde.

- Isso significa que terei de ir a Londres, né? – perguntei no meio da janta, e James concordou com a cabeça.

- Isso mesmo. Chega dessa vida dura em New York, cara. Vamos aproveitar um pouco de dinheiro, que tal?

- Meus pais vão encher o meu saco. – lamentei.

É, toda vez que alguém me pergunta por que saí de Londres, eu minto. Todo mundo mente, e essa é a única mentira que eu mudo frequentemente. Eu não cansei dos modismos ingleses, na realidade nem ligo pra eles. Também não tenho nada contra o Velho Mundo, até gosto e tal. A razão pela qual me mudei de Londres e odeio voltar são três das pessoas que mais detesto no mundo: minha família. Meus pais colocaram todas as esperanças deles em mim, e quando perceberam que eu não dava a mínima para o meu sobrenome e nem achava que era superior porque eles tinham carros e cavalos, começaram a dar preferência ao meu irmão, esse sim um mauricinho de primeira.

Mais do que eu odeio eles e a riqueza deles eu odeio comentar isso com as pessoas, que têm uma entre duas reações: ou me acham o mártir na luta contra as desigualdades sociais (o que eu não sou, só acho que ter ou não ter dinheiro não te faz uma pessoa melhor ou pior) ou olham para mim como se eu fosse o filhinho-de-papai-revoltado-que-brigou-porque-a-mesada-não-era-grande-o-suficiente-e-resolveu-brincar- de-pobre-nos-Estados-Unidos.

- Você pode ficar na minha casa, se quiser. – James ofereceu, como sempre, mas acenei com a mão.

- Deixa quieto, sua casa vai estar o caos por causa do casamento. Eu me viro com eles. Afinal, vale a pena aturar Regulus durante uns dias para participar do seu casamento.

James agradeceu, mas foi difícil convencê-lo a ir até a Vesper. Acabei puxando – o pra dentro, e ele arregalou os olhos quando viu o pandemônio onde eu trabalhava. Ficou chamando por São Jorge um bom tempo até pararmos na frente no bar, e eu bati duas palmas no tampo para chamar minha substituta aos fins de semana, Darby.

- Hey, Sirius! – ela se inclinou por cima do balcão para me cumprimentar, e logo em seguida olhou para James. – Ora, e quem é esse?

- Lembra daquele meu amigo de Londres?

- Ah! Você é o famoso? Cara, Sirius fala muito de você! Mya tem até ciúmes!

- Quem é Mya? – James me perguntou, e sorri apontando para a DJ.

- Ela é meio que uma grande amiga daqui. Me ajuda pra caramba.

- Grande amiga, eh.

- Sério, nunca fiquei com ela nem nada. Ela é legal. Vamos beber?

-Ah, não começa. – James riu, e empurrei um trago de Sunburn pra cima dele.

- Aliás, vamos ter uma despedida de solteiro, certo?

- Você é louco.

- Quem me chamou para padrinho foi você. – dei de ombros. – Até onde eu sei da minha pouca experiência com casamentos, é o padrinho que arranja as últimas horas de diversão do noivo. Você não me escapa.

- Mas foi justamente por isso que chamei você. – James disse, depois de já ter terminado uma bebida. – Você é o melhor amigo do mundo.

Isso foi o que me fez decidir de vez de voltar pra casa. James é meu melhor amigo nessa Terra.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Priscila: Aqui, mais um cap :) Obrigada!


	4. Chapter 4

**De Volta Para a Minha Terra**

A parte que eu mais gosto de viajar à Londres é, com certeza, o voo. Quando entrei no avião já comecei a apreciar a paisagem, lotada de aeromoças lindas com os mais diferentes sotaques. Sentei ao lado de um cara meio velho, e esperei os avisos de segurança para começar a me divertir.

- O Senhor deseja ao para beber? – a moça parou para perguntar, e sorri charmosamente. Ela sorriu de volta, olhando sugestivamente para o carrinho. Olhei como se analisasse, e apontei para um canto.

- Suco, por favor.

- Claro. – ela colocou um pouco num copo de plástico e sorriu enquanto saia. Poucos minutos depois, chegou outra aeromoça, sorridente.

- Deseja algo para comer?

Sorri novamente, e vi que essa moça, uma bela egípcia, pelo jeito, olhou para a companheira que tinha me atendido sugestivamente. Sorri mais largamente e olhei de novo como se analisasse.

- Sanduíche está bom.

- Sim, Senhor. – ela colocou o embrulho na minha mesa e sorriu, piscando um olho. Reclinei a cadeira e senti alguém me chutar. Ah, essas crianças. Me virei jovialmente na cadeira e vi que era uma menina. Graças a Deus, meninas são muito mais legais.

- Oi, garotinha. – sorri, olhando para a parte detrás da cadeira com um sorriso que dizia "faz o favor de parar de chutar a minha cadeira?". Ela sorriu de volta, e percebi que tinha dois dentes da frente faltando, com só uma pontinha de novos dentes no lugar.

- Oi.

A mãe, que estava deitada e dormindo, virou-se na cadeira, e eu apontei para ela.

- Cuidado para não acordar a sua mãe, hein.

- Não posso falar com você.

Tudo bem, só para de chutar a merda da minha cadeira! Tá, eu não disse isso, mas devia. Voltei a sentar, e ela continuou a chutar, dessa vez cantando uma música de ninar para a boneca. Revirei os olhos e virei de novo, tentando parecer no mínimo aborrecido com ela.

- Podia parar de me chutar?

- Não estou chutando o senhor. – ela sorriu amavelmente. – Estou chutando a cadeira. Desculpa, mas é o único jeito da Betsy dormir.

- Quem é...

Ela estendeu a boneca. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas e sorri. Coitada, é mãe de primeira viagem pelo visto.

- Pode acordar a sua mãe para eu falar com ela, querida?

- Meu nome não é querida, é Rose.

- Tá... Rose. Pode acordar a sua mãe?

- Mamãe...

Ela cutucou a mãe uns minutos, e fiquei esperando naquela posição ruim até que mais uma aeromoça passou, perfurando a minha bunda com o olhar. Tentei sorrir com cara de bom moço até a tal da mãe acordar. Quando me viu ergueu num salto e ajeitou os cabelos, me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de surgir do chão.

- Olá, Senhor. – ela gaguejou, e eu sorri.

- Sou Sirius, madame.

- Sou Elisa. – ela riu de leve, e Rose apontou para mim.

- Ele tá triste porque eu tô ninando a Betsy.

Ela pareceu um pouco confusa, mas depois percebeu o que tava realmente me incomodando. Pra resolver, trocou de lugar com a menina e sorriu para mim.

- Desculpe, sabe como é criança.

- Não tem problema.

- Tem filhos? – ela perguntou, e eu ri.

- Não, ainda.

E voltei a sentar. Percebi que o velho do meu lado sorria. "Parabéns." Ele disse, e eu dei de ombros com cara de humilde. Outra aeromoça apareceu, dessa vez para perguntar se tinha alguma coisa errada. Eu disse que não, e ela sorriu. O Velho me olhou surpreso e depois seguiu a moça com o olhar.

- Mas esse serviço está muito estranho, não acha? Eu voo por essa linha faz quase vinte anos e nunca deram a mínima pro serviço. Hoje parece que o primeiro ministro está viajando!

- Realmente. – concordei, rindo para uma das aeromoças que me encarava. Ela piscou.

Ao aterrissarmos, peguei minha bagagem de mão e me despedi do velho e de Rose e Elisa, passando pelas aeromoças. Elas sorriam e mandavam beijos. Mesmo com as costas meio doídas (maldita classe econômica) acenei de volta. Peguei as malas e sai pelo portão, nem acreditando quando vi quem tinha ido me receber. James, Peter e Remus acenavam, e larguei tudo que segurava para ir abraçar os três.

- Não disse que ele estava um americano? – James riu entre os braços, e Remus bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Está com o corte mais comprido, que rebelde você.

- Ele emagreceu! – Peter dava tapas no meu ombro, que era onde ele alcançava.

E rindo, fui arrastando as minhas coisas pelo saguão até o Mayback 62 dos Potter, sentindo o cheiro de casa como se eu já não pertencesse mais àquele lugar. James tinha dispensado o seu motorista, Hermes, e ficamos só os quatro no carro.

- Sirius já sabe? – Remus perguntou, e eu apontei para James.

- Do casamento? James me contou.

- Er... Não, cara. Da festa beneficente que seus pais vão dar.

- Ah, beleza. Eles ainda não desistiram disso?

- Pelo visto não. – James riu.

- Qual é o motivo dessa vez? – Peter perguntou, sem desgrudar os olhos do blackberry.

- Deve ser algo como "vamos salvar as cacatuas azuis da floresta tropical colombiana". É sempre algum motivo idiota que não serve pra nada e nem vai ajudar ninguém. – resmunguei, me sentindo cada vez pior por ter voltado para casa.

- Calma, lembre-se porque está aqui... Mantenha seu equilíbrio interior... – Remus começou, e eu virei do banco da frente para dar um tapa na cabeça dele. – AI! EU DISSE CALMO!

- Cala a boca. – comecei a rir. – Vocês vão nessa festa ridícula?

- Acho que sim. – James virou na rua da minha antiga "casa", e estacionou dentro do jardim. Desci com minhas malas, e desejando que eles fossem, desci.

Enquanto arrastava a mala na direção da escadaria da mansão, vi meu irmão descendo, um sorriso no rosto.

- Sirius!

Revirei os olhos enquanto ele parava a uns dois metros de mim e me analisava, erguendo as sobrancelhas de surpresa.

- Até que está bem vestido! Onde arranjou essas roupas?

- Eu trabalho. – cuspi com ironia, e ele riu mecanicamente. Meus pais desceram logo em seguida, e meu pai sorriu do mesmo jeito falso e sem emoção de Regulus.

- Sirius, meu filho. Cansou-se da América e resolveu tomar conta da família?

- Eu vim pro casamento.

- Sabe da festa que daremos hoje, não? – minha mãe fez um gesto largo para a casa, e passei por eles como se fossem estátuas.

- Sei.

- Seu smoking está no quarto! Deixamos como você mantinha, só arrumamos um pouquinho. Estava só esperando você voltar.

Respirei fundo enquanto entrava em casa, e subi sem dizer mais nada para nenhum deles. Quando abri a porta do meu quarto, sorri para mim mesmo. Todo ano eu volto para Londres, mas costumo ficar na casa de James, só para passar seu aniversário de voltar. Fazia quase cinco anos que não visitava meu quarto, e foi um alívio ver que eles realmente não mudaram nada. Ainda tinham meus pôsteres na parede, os manuais de motocicleta, até os livros e escola! Me joguei na cama, sentindo pela primeira vez a diferença entre a cama barata de New York e a minha. Ainda assim não trocaria as duas.

Quando abri o guarda roupa para enfiar as minhas coisas, vi o smoking e a caixa da minha guitarra. Quando puxei, vi várias fotos da escola caírem no meu colo. Sorri para mim mesmo, e resolvi que melhor do que ter de aturar meus pais até a festa seria ficar como sempre fiquei. No meu quarto, fazendo qualquer coisa e fingindo que não existo.

* * *

><p>Breh: Ah, obrigada :D Cap novo!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Garota do Bar!**

Como em todas as festas "beneficentes" (em que os "beneficiados" não participam, claro) coloquei o smoking e desci com cara de lixo para o salão, e dei de cara com o grupo mais opressor e irritante do mundo: os amigos da minha família. Eles têm o poder de acabar com a autoestima de qualquer um com o olhar, e se você olhar diretamente no olho deles pode até desidratar.

- Sirius! – a mãe de James me chamou, e sorri enquanto ia na direção dela. As famílias de James e Remus são as únicas que se salvam desse ninho de cobras, e eu tenho um amor incondicional pela Sra. Potter, como se ela fosse a minha mãe. – Meu menino, como está em New York? Tudo bem, não precisa de nada?

- Não, Dona Jeannie, está tudo bem. – sorri e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. O pai de James, Sr. Potter, tem uns contatos legais na Scotland Yard, e é bem legal quando ele conta as histórias de casos estranhos que já aconteceram por lá.

Quando eles foram cumprimentar o prefeito de Londres, eu decidi que estava na hora de me camuflar, e me aproximei sutilmente do bar. Que saudade de New York, sabe. Ficar atrás do bar vestindo uma roupa confortável, sem ter o olhar dos outros na sua nuca, só esperando pelo primeiro deslize...

- Sirius, mamãe a papai estão chamando. – Regulus apareceu carregando um Martini como se fosse um troféu, e me arrastei atrás dele até os meus pais, que estavam conversando com um casal com cara de entediante.

- Aqui. – meu pai me trouxe para perto e sorriu como se me amasse e estivesse orgulhoso de mim. – Aqui, Jefferson, esse é meu filho americano.

Olhei chocado para os dois, sem acreditar no cúmulo que tinha acabado de chegar. Nunca importou se eles achavam ou deixavam de achar alguma coisa boa ou ruim, desde que parecesse e fosse bonito aos olhos da sociedade. E a bola da vez era a minha mudança para os Estados Unidos.

- Onde está morando, garoto? – o homem perguntou, e revirei os olhos na cara dele.

- Manhattan.

- Oh, mas é um lugar muito ruim, Manhattan! – a mulher reclamou. – Sujo, cheio de marginais! Aqueles bares e baladas que se multiplicam como larvas. Você com certeza não deve estar gostando.

- Na verdade é bem legal. – disse em tom de desafio, completamente consciente de que estava prestes a envergonhar a família toda. – Eu trabalho numa dessas baladas.

- O que? – os dois exclamaram, e no minuto em que meu pai começou a falar muito rápido e dizer que era brincadeira minha, imagina filho meu gostar dessa turba nojenta, que isso Sra. Jefferson, tudo brincadeira, de jeito nenhum, Sirius é assim mesmo, adora brincar, sempre foi assim, bláblábla, eu escutei alguém anunciar uma família nova, que eu não conhecia.

- Os Mckinnon!

Estiquei o pescoço por cima daquela confusão que tinha acabado de instaurar, e assim que vi os Mckinnon meu queixo caiu. A GAROTA DO BAR. Ali, entrando de vestido chique e cabelo preso no salão de braços dados com um cara que, pela cara, devia ser irmão dela.

- Aqui, venha. – minha mãe me arrastou para longe dos Jefferson, mas ao invés de brigar comigo me empurrou na direção daquela família, sorrindo de um jeito maníaco.

- Lorraine! Mark! Sejam Bem- Vindos, todos vocês.

- Walburga. – o homem, com os mesmos cabelos pretos e olhos claros dos filhos, beijou as costas da mão da minha mãe. Deve ter estômago, eu teria vomitado de tanto veneno que corre nas veias dela.

- Marlene, Michael. – ela sorriu e apontou para mim. – Este é meu filho, Sirius.

As sobrancelhas dela ergueram, mas tirando isso não parecia ter me visto na vida dela. Mas eu sabia, lembrava bem daqueles olhos, daquele cabelo... Daquelas pernas. Uau. Apertei a mão do irmão dela e sorri enquanto dava dois beijos comportados em cada bochecha dela.

- Você é o filho de Walburga que mora em New York? – a Sra. Mckinnon perguntou, e acenei com a cabeça enquanto olhava diretamente para Marlene, esperando que ela dissesse pelo menos que já tinha me visto.

- Sou sim.

- Marlene esteve por lá esses tempos, não é, filha? – o Sr. Mckinnon sorriu para Marlene e ela sorriu de volta.

- É, papai, mas eu estava na University of New York, esqueceu?

CÍNICA! Ela quer brincar, então vamos brincar.

- Nossa, que coincidência! – exclamei com o tom mais amistoso que achei, e ela riu daquele jeito sutil e sexy que me encantaram naquela noite.

- Pois é, que mundo pequeno.

- Bom, então acho que os dois têm bastante pra conversar, não? – Sra. Mckinnon sorriu, e pegando no braço do marido, desapareceu levando o filho.

- Quer um drink? Ouvi dizer que tem um Black Velvet fantástico aqui. – apontei para o bar, e ela sorriu.

- É meu favorito, vamos lá.

Sentamos, e realmente confirmei minhas suspeitas. Era ela mesma. Cruzou das pernas do mesmo jeito, pegou no copo do mesmo jeito, e bebeu do mesmo jeito.

- Marlene Mckinnon, hein. – bebi um gole do meu Bloody Mary, olhando com surpresa para ela, sem acreditar na minha sorte.

- Sirius Black.

- Você é uma mentirosa.

- Eu? Olha quem fala.

- Seu pai pensa que estava na Universidade! – revirei os olhos, e ela me olhou indignada.

- E eu estava. Fiquei lá dois dias visitando uma amiga e depois me hospedei em Manhattan pra passar um tempo legal. E você, o que está fazendo aqui? Achei que fosse só um barman.

- Eu sou. Essa é minha vida secreta.

- Filho da alta sociedade londrina? Que vida secreta, hein.

- Cada um tem a sua.

- Mundo pequeno...

- Porque me deixou sozinho? – perguntei antes que pudesse pensar no que falar.

- Porque é isso que eu faço. Achei que fosse igual a mim.

- E sou. – estreitei os olhos, me lembrando da frustração de acordar sozinho no dia seguinte. – Mas você é boa demais para uma vez só.

- Vou levar como elogio.

- Não costumo elogiar as performances, então pode considerar um dos elogios mais sinceros da sua vida.

- Disse que tinha cansado da Inglaterra.

- Estou aqui para fazer um favor a um amigo.

- Vai ao casamento de James e Lily?

- Você vai?

- Sou a madrinha da noiva. – ela sorriu por cima do copo, e sorri mais largamente.

- Sério? Isso que é coincidência.

- Pois é. Achei que fosse a luz, mas você é mesmo um gato. – ela olhou diretamente para mim, e sorri malicioso.

- Você também. Quer dançar?

- Também sabe valsar? – ela gargalhou, e olhei desafiador para aquele par de olhos fantásticos que ela tinha.

- Duvida? Vamos.

Ainda rindo debochada, ela aceitou a mão que eu oferecia e a levei até a pista, girando-a no ar e encaixando-a nos meus braços. Enquanto nos movíamos pelo chão de mármore senti que ela estava cada vez mais relaxada comigo, o suficiente para começarmos a conversar.

- Nunca vi você nas festas dos meus pais.

- É porque você não vai a uma em uns cincos anos, né?

- Ah, isso também.

- Eu vim da Irlanda, cheguei pouco depois de você se mudar. Fiquei amiga de Lily, e cá estamos.

- E fica enfeitando festas? – perguntei com ironia, mas ela lançou a cabeça para trás enquanto ria.

- Achei que soubesse que somos parecidos. Eu fiz faculdade de jornalismo, trabalho no the Guardian.

E dito isso ficamos em silêncio. Ela é tão igual a mim que dá medo, e ao mesmo tempo sinto que estou começando a gostar dela. Isso está ficando perigoso.

- Bom, vou falar com meu irmão. – ela se soltou de mim quando a dança acabou, e senti que não queria ficar sem vê-la.

- Hey. Podemos sair um dia desses, fico em Londres até o casamento.

- Quem sabe. – ela sorriu e virou-se para ir embora. Corri até James assim que não conseguia mais vê-la, e ele revirou os olhos para mim enquanto eu contava tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Tá bom. A garota que você conheceu a levou pra cama em New York é a Lene.

- Estou falando sério!

Mas ele não acreditou em mim, e ao invés de me apoiar resolveu marcar um almoço com Lily pra me distrair. Amigão.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lá Vem a Noiva... BlábláBlá**

James e Lily são o casal mais engraçado e ao mesmo tempo estranho do mundo, falo mesmo. Primeiro por que esse rolo todo deles surgiu a partir do ódio que Lily sentia do filhinho de papai de Hogwarts, e depois porque James foi tão insistente que eu tenho a séria impressão de que ele acabou vencendo Lily pelo cansaço. De qualquer forma, sou o padrinho, então não posso ficar especulando sobre a veracidade da relação dos dois, e sim me dedicar a paparicar os dois e, especialmente, revelar os podres mais sombrios de James para que a noiva não tenha surpresas durante a vida que vão iniciar.

- Então, James já contou que ele fala quando dorme ou estava esperando sua primeira noite de insônia? – comecei logo quando as bebidas chegaram, e James fingiu que engasgou enquanto Lily ria.

- Nunca disse. Sério?

- Acha que eu brincaria com algo sério assim? Lily, querida, é horrível. Na primeira vez que dormi no quarto dele foi um terror, ele não parava de resmungar toda hora, e umas coisas muito estranhas. Fui pra casa prometendo que nunca mais voltaria a dormir na casa dele, mas não resisto.

- Coitadinho... – Lily acariciou o cabelo rebelde do meu amigo, que agora estava me olhando como se quisesse me matar e jogar o corpo no fundo do Tamisa.

- Ele também já mencionou a vez em que... – comecei novamente, mas uma voz alta encheu o jardim de inverno particular no qual almoçávamos. Ergui a cabeça para ver quem era, e sorri de lado quando percebi que era Marlene. Vestia calça jeans e uma blusa de alça, mas carregava Regulus a tiracolo. Revirei os olhos e prestei atenção no que ela estava falando.

- Emme, não seja burra, ele não te quer. Não, claro, né! Ah, não, não venha chorar, eu avisei. Vamos fazer compras mais tarde, eu saio da redação às seis e meia. Tudo bem. Não, eu preciso. Tá legal, beijos. Se cuida. – e desligou, falando algo para Regulus, que riu casualmente.

Regulus pode falar o que quiser, mas deve rezar todas as noites para conseguir conquistar mulheres como eu faço. Ficava olhando feito um cachorrinho de estimação enquanto Marlene conversava, e quando ela desligou fez questão de afastar a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Sorri quando Lily a cumprimentou, mas meu dia ficou mesmo completo quando Marlene se ergueu um pouco para me dar um beijo na bochecha e eu vi a cara de Regulus.

- Então, recuperados da festa? – perguntei, e ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto guardava o Blackberry.

- Completamente.

- Marlene tem esse dom. – Regulus comentou de repente, e olhei para ele com uma cara de surpresa.

- Sério? Interessante. Então, Lene, posso te chamar assim?

- Claro, somos todos amigos aqui. – ela me olhou sugestivamente. De certa forma eu me sentia bem por compartilhar esse segredo com ela, como se algo nos ligasse. E olha que eu odeio ter ligações com alguém.

- Então, _Lene_, como foi New York?

- Ah, vi inúmeras coisas, claro. Você deve conhecer melhor do que eu como é revigorante ficar um tempo por lá. Roupas lindíssimas, joias, teatro... Os melhores bares e restaurantes.

- Sirius conhece bem esse lado. – James revirou os olhos e ajeitou os óculos. – Sabia que ele trabalha como barman, Lene?

- Não! Uau, ele precisa fazer uma demonstração, então. – ela riu e tomou um gole, entreabrindo os lábios só um pouco. Foi o suficiente para acender dentro de mim uma vontade louca de beijá-la, tê-la para mim. Tomei um pouco de vinho para ver se me acalmava, e Regulus começou a dar em cima dela.

- Podíamos todos sair para alguma boate de Londres, parecem ser boas e agitadas.

- Achei que não gostasse de agitação, Reggy. – ela ironizou, e todo o meu autocontrole se foi. Me levantei e resolvi ir ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto, mas assim que saí pela porta branca ela me esperava.

- Parece desconcertado. Não gosta que falemos de boates? – ela pareceu preocupada com a forma que eu me sentia, e balancei a cabeça com um pouco mais de veemência do que precisava.

- Não. Está linda. – notei a roupa dela, e Marlene sorriu.

- Obrigada. Também não está nada mal.

- Desculpe por Regulus, ele consegue ser indiscreto às vezes.

- Não me importo, é engraçado.

- Ficaria com ele, então? – percebi que fiquei preocupado, e por pior sinal que isso fosse ainda assim me fazia querê-la ainda mais, como se ficando com ela provasse para Regulus quem era o melhor.

- Não. Dos irmãos você é o melhor. – ela piscou, e andei rapidamente na direção dela, prendendo-a pela cintura para impedi-la de ir. Encostei –a no sofá, olhando diretamente nas duas esferas azuis profundas que ela tinha como olhos.

- Eu quero você de novo.

- Estão todos no jardim de inverno. – ela argumentou, e revirei os olhos. Odeio essas desculpas que as mulheres dão.

- Vou só levar uma lembrança, então. – ergui as sobrancelhas, e a beijei. O cheiro e gosto ainda eram os mesmos, mas a adrenalina de estar na casa de pessoas que me conheciam fazia tudo mais radical. Qualquer um poderia entrar a qualquer momento e nos ver ali, nos beijando, e eu teria de explicar que tínhamos nos conhecido em New York. Era o segredo que me colocava aos pés dela, e Marlene pareceu gostar da minha atitude, porque embrenhou os dedos nos meus cabelos, pressionando seu corpo no meu. Eu apertava sua cintura com força, querendo de alguma forma passar por entre o tecido da blusa dela.

- Quando? – perguntei assim que nos soltamos, ofegantes. Marlene se afastou e arrumou os cabelos, alisando a blusa.

- Você é muito apressado. Não sou um brinquedo.

- Não estou tratando você assim. – revirei os olhos, mas ela riu.

- Você que pensa. Nos vemos.

- Pelo menos dessa vez você me avisou. – falei alto enquanto ela saia, e ouvi um riso irônico ao fundo.

Repirei fundo e sentei no sofá, pensando em algum jeito de mostrar que só era diversão, nada mais. Vou mostrar a ela que não preciso dela.


	7. Chapter 7

**Planejando a Maior Despedida de Solteiro da História**

Quando James falou que não ia fazer uma festa de despedida de solteiro, eu simplesmente tive de intervir. Vamos lá, todo cara que se preze tem uma, e especialmente um amigo meu, praticamente o profeta da solteirice. Para resolver esse assunto de importância suprema chamei os caras que mais conhecem James, nossos companheiros de quarto.

- Não acredito nisso! – James começou a rir assim que abri a porta do escritório da casa dele. Peter, Remus, Fabian, Frank e o irmão de Fabian, Gideon, estavam esperando ali. Era uma raridade até mesmo conseguir conciliar a agenda de todos, já que Frank agora morava na Alemanha com Alice, sua noiva (só eu tenho juízo dentre todos) e Fabian estava em tour pela Europa com seu livro sobre vinícolas francesas. É um bando de desocupados, mas são meus amigos.

- Estamos aqui para organizar uma festa, não? – Peter sorriu amistosamente, e corri para sentar junto deles. James gargalhava enquanto dávamos sugestões, e Remus resolveu dar uma de psicanalista enquanto Gideon ligava para reservar a boate.

- Já desistiu de morar sozinho, Sirius?

- Não, e provavelmente nunca vou.

- Sabe, acho que você pelo menos deveria voltar à Europa. – ele disse, me olhando com aquela expressão que ele aprendeu durante a faculdade. – Os Estados Unidos são longe demais.

- Eu gosto de lá, pelo menos não tem ninguém me enchendo o saco se eu uso a camisa pra fora da calça. – dei de ombros, me apoiando nos pés traseiros da cadeira em que estava.

- Isso são os seus pais. Você não acha que esse problema de adaptação tem a ver com eles?

- Remus, alguém te paga pra analisar a vida alheia?

- Fiz uma pergunta. Fugir não adianta de nada.

- Não estou fugindo!

- Pois então me diga. O que tem de tão bom em New York além da clara falta da presença repressiva que seus pais representaram ao longo de sua infância e adolescência?

- Mulheres gatas. – revirei os olhos. – Que inferno, Remus, não precisa de análise.

- Não é a opinião geral. E se encontrar uma mulher certa? Voltaria?

- Remus, eu vivo em New York. Encontrar uma mulher certa lá...

- E o que seria a mulher certa para você? – ele perguntou tão serenamente que tive vontade de socá-lo. Que merda, parece que sou problemático ou algo parecido.

- Sei lá! – cruzei os braços, mas ele ficou me olhando com tanta insistência que resolvi responder. – Talvez uma garota linda, engraçada, carismática, mas nem tanto, odeio gente exagerada. Sutil, delicada, mas forte, porque eu não vou ficar usando o dinheiro dos meus pais, que goste de trabalhar mas também de relaxar. Que goste de festas e de drinks.

- Alguém aqui pediu café? – Marlene entrou subitamente no meio da minha sessão, e escondemos os anúncios de boates embaixo da mesa. Senti o olhar de Remus na minha nunca só depois de ter levantado subitamente quando ela entrou, e sentei enquanto sentia o rosto ficar vermelho. Algo nela me fascinava, me prendia. Talvez fosse o fato de ela ser tão bonita. Passou ao redor da mesa distribuindo xícaras e colocando café em todas, e quando chegou em James, bagunçou o cabelo dele.

- Vocês acham que eu sou surda, é? Pensam que eu não sei o que todos esses homens estão fazendo reunidos dias antes de um casamento?

- Você sempre foi a mais perspicaz, Leninha. – Gideon pegou o papel onde ele tinha anotado os horários do clube e enfiou no bolso, piscando para ela. Senti um impulso tremendo de socar a cara dele. Ele nem é da nossa turma, o que está querendo com ela? E quem chamou ele para a festa, afinal? Cruzei os braços e fiquei esperando ele parar de dar uma de Romeo pra cima dela e sorri cinicamente.

- Vai ser a melhor despedida de solteiro da história.

- Se você está planejando, aposto que será.

- Com certeza. – sorri arrogante, e ela riu. Estava usando um vestido vermelho de verão de frente único (adoro ser amigo do pessoal fashion. Aprendi tanta coisa _útil_...) e umas sapatilhas. Podia quase ouvir Remus em voz alta, com o tom irônico "linda, engraçada, sutil, delicada, forte, trabalhadora, gosta de drinks...".

- Eu, erm... Vou indo, então. Vou deixar vocês ficarem sendo garotos.

Quando ela foi embora, Peter e Fabian começaram a cantarolar uma música do rei leão, e revirei os olhos antes de emburra de novo.

- Porque mesmo chamei vocês aqui?

- Seja honesto. – James estreitou os olhos. – Você e Marlene já se conheciam ou existe essa história de "amor à primeira vista"?

- Nunca a vi, e não estou apaixonado por ela. Serve assim?

- Você me ofende assim, sabe. – Remus se espreguiçou na cadeira. – Não somos tão idiotas. Desde a festa estão todos comentando como vocês dois parecem se conhecer.

- Talvez a gente tenha se esbarrado uma vez em New York. – comentei, e James bateu com força no tampo da mesa.

- Eu sabia! Onde, como, quando, porque, o que aconteceu, porque não contou?

- Você é da polícia, por acaso? – rosnei, mas todos me olharam até eu contar.

- A conheci na Vesper, a boate onde eu trabalho, num dia de folga, ela tava no bar, bebendo, eu também, dançamos um pouco, fomos pra minha casa e na manhã seguinte ela não estava mais lá. Não contei porque não é da sua conta, satisfeitos?

- Então você não só a conhece, como... – Gideon arregalou os olhos. – Fala aí, ela é boa?

- Você é nojento. – cuspi na direção dele antes de pensar no que estava falando.

- Oho, isso soa como ciúmes. – Peter riu. Olhei aborrecido para ele.

- Eu conheço uma coisa ou duas sobre ciúmes, e isso é ciúme!

- Respeito agora mudou de nome. – me revoltei e levantei, apontando para a porta. – Por mim já está terminada essa reunião.

- Amor também! – Remus gritou enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás de mim.

Sai do escritório resmungando, as palavras de Remus ainda ecoando pela casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**O Amor Não Existe**

- Qual é a sua? – James estava me esperando duas noites antes de seu casamento, uma cara de nervoso tão preocupante que fiquei com medo dele me matar de repente.

- Qual é a minha o quê?

- Você está saindo com Marlene, não está? – ele sorriu como se soubesse mais da minha vida do que eu (bem capaz...). Dei de ombros, sentando na poltrona em frente à dele. Já estava escurecendo, e eu tinha combinado de ir com Lene a uma boate que ela diz ser divertida perto do West End.

- E seu eu estiver? Fiquei amigo dela.

- Depois de irem para a cama em New York?

- Sabe, nem todo mundo que faz isso precisa ser inimigo ou ficar mais vezes, sabe. – revirei os olhos enquanto passava por ele e entrava no meu quarto. James veio atrás de mim, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Está se apaixonando por ela! – ele riu incrédulo, e virei aborrecido enquanto segurava um par de jeans e uma camisa.

- Não existe essa história de amor, James.

- Você que pensa! Achei que você fosse o primeiro que ia sair caçando mulher em Londres quando viesse, e agora olha aí, está se arrumando para sair pela, o quê, quinta vez, com a mesma.

- Ah, cala a boca.

- Você nem tem mais argumentos. – ele riu.

- O que você quer?

- Sei lá, aliviar o estresse. Como noivas ficam preocupadas, viu.

- Eu disse pra não casar. – dei de ombros e rimos juntos.

- Vai sair mesmo com ela agora?

- Vou. James, me desculpa. – encostei na cômoda e olhei triste para ele. – Sério. Entre Lene e eu não tem nada além de amizade.

- Tá, discurso padrão. Agora fala sério. O que você sente?

Parei e o encarei, sem acreditar que ele não ia me levar a sério. Comecei a me vestir, e James continuou insistindo. Esse quando dá pra ser chato, consegue.

- Olha, ela é uma mulher muito bonita, engraçada e tudo o mais, eu gosto de sair com ela.

- Me faz um favor, então?

- Hã? – parei na metade do meu discurso. – Tá.

- Pensa bem no que vai fazer. Lily acha que ela está apaixonada por você.

E foi embora, me deixando em silêncio naquele quarto esquisito. Sentei na cama e senti algo estranho, como se fosse esperança. Será que ela se apaixonou assim? Claro que não, ela me deixou sozinho lá em New York. Mas não me conhecia ainda.

Me vesti e peguei a moto, saindo a toda pela rua. Parei em frente à casa dela (casa, como se algum de nós tivesse só uma "casa") e toquei o interfone. Quando ela saiu, sorrimos um para o outro. Me sentia cúmplice de Marlene, parceiros de crime. Ela era fantástica, podia por uma calça jeans e uma blusa de um ombro só e ficar tão bonita como se estivesse com um vestido Armani. Dei o outro capacete a ela, mas antes de colocar ela me deu um selinho, me fazendo sorrir. James não sabia exatamente até onde ia a nossa amizade. Dávamos uns beijos, claro, mas só.

A boate que ela queria me levar se chamava "Jack's Hat" e ficava no subúrbio. Era até melhor que eu fosse de moto, para não chamar a atenção. Chegamos e ela pegou uma mesa perto da pista de dança, sorrindo para mim.

- Você é o único que posso trazer aqui, sabia? Regulus ia ficar fazendo caras e bocas, Lily teria uma síncope por causa da sujeira da rua e James ia delicadamente dar uma sugestão melhor.

Pedi duas bebidas para nós e concordei. "Não ligo para o lugar, desde que seja divertido", revirei os olhos. Simplesmente odeio as frescuras que meus amigos têm, de vez em quando. Brindamos à qualquer coisa e depois ela olhou diretamente para mim.

- Sabe, você é realmente diferente. Não te imaginei assim quando os outros te descreviam.

- Como veio parar naquele ninho de cobras?

- Vim da Irlanda com os meus pais há algum tempo, e acabei conhecendo Lily na faculdade. Ficamos amigas e ela acabou apresentando os meninos. Eles falam muito de você.

- Devem ter dito que eu era um louco que decidiu brincar de pobreza. – bebi mais um gole, e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Emmeline falou que você era muito bonito e rebelde, James me contou alguns casos de quando vocês eram crianças, disse que graças a você ele nunca pediu um irmão, Remus disse que você era muito inteligente, um dos melhores, e Peter contou que todas as vezes que ele precisou de ajuda, você foi o primeiro a tentar. Lily disse que te admira por ter decidido seguir sua vida sem ajuda, que isso é um dos atos mais corajosos que ela já viu.

Na mesma noite senti outra coisa esquisita, um orgulho de mim mesmo, uma vontade de dizer a James o quanto ele era importante para mim também, o quanto eu achava Remus mais inteligente do que eu. Marlene percebeu que eu sorria e apertou minha mão por cima da mesa.

- Você se subestima.

- Não exatamente, só nunca imaginei que eles gostassem tanto de mim.

- Precisa começar a perceber o quanto é necessário para aqueles que te amam.

Eu ia responder, mas Marlene se levantou depois de dizer isso, olhando para a pista de dança. Sorri e me levantei, indo atrás dela como um cachorrinho. Ainda acho que o amor não existe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Maior Despedida de Solteiro da História**

A boate que nós fomos para a despedida é um lugarzinho legal, com paredes forradas de veludo vermelho e dançarinas só de lingerie dançando nuns postes bem altos. James arregalou os olhos quando sentamos numa mesa circular, e uma garota vestida de bombeiro apareceu trazendo bebidas.

- Oi, gatinhos. – ela lambeu os lábios e olhou para a gente. Do meu lado Peter ofegou, e senti vontade de rir. Claro que eu já havia estado num lugar desses, mas eles não. – Hum... Vários garotões e um deles com cara de nervoso... Vai casar, né?

James balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo com cara de assustado, e ela sorriu maliciosa. "Vou arranjar tratamento especial, então."

Comecei a rir e a bater palmas, bagunçando os cabelos de James. Chegaram, então, uma moça para cada um, e a minha era uma morena bem bonita. Todas subiram no nosso colo e começaram a dançar. Por mais legal e empolgante que elas fossem, minha cabeça não conseguia se concentrar em apreciar a moça na minha frente. Deixei que ela parasse e quando foi buscar outra bebida, me levantei. James ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Já vai?"

- Tenho um assunto para resolver. – disse, pegando meu casaco. James ergueu o polegar e eu sai, subindo na motocicleta com ansiedade, sem nem ver o caminho. Quando vi estava na porta da mansão dos Mckinnon, tocando a campainha.

- Alô?

- Sirius Black. – disse num tom mais autoritário do que estou acostumado, mas mesmo assim o mordomo abriu o portão assim que ouviu meu sobrenome. Estacionei na porta dos fundos e disquei o número de Marlene no celular.

- Marlene.

- Leninha, sou eu.

- Sirius? Você não devia estar na despedida de solteiro?

- Devia, mas eu quero ver você. – confessei, fechando os olhos de raiva por ter sido tão direto. Escutei o riso dela do outro lado, aquele riso sutil e discreto que ela dá quando sabe que é necessária.

- Onde você está?

- Na porta dos fundos da sua casa.

- E Oliver deixou você entrar?

- Sim.

- Um minuto.

E desligou. Esperei menos de cinco minutos ali, encostado na moto e batendo os pés nervosamente no chão. Marlene apareceu vestida para ficar em casa, com um vestido simples e azulado. Sem pensar, andei até ela em silêncio, trazendo-a para perto de mim pela cintura.

- Não achei que fosse aparecer aqui. – ela disse surpresa. Sorri involuntariamente.

- Estava na boate já, mas você fez alguma coisa em mim. Não consigo parar de pensar em você.

- Não me venha com essa.

- Estou falando sério. Você não sai da minha cabeça, sinto ciúmes, tenho esperança. Você é especial.

- Ora, ora. – ela se surpreendeu. Sorri e a beijei, sentindo como se estivesse viciado nela. Entramos pela porta dos fundos mesmo, ela enroscada nos meus braços. Não queria soltá-la em hipótese alguma, e foi assim que ela foi até seu quarto. Quando a porta foi fechada, tirei meu casaco e meus sapatos enquanto a beijava descontroladamente. Ter Marlene sóbrio é duas vezes melhor do que tê-la bêbado, conclui enquanto a beijava no pescoço, ombros e colo.

Ela pareceu pensar o mesmo, pois agarrou com força em meus cabelos, me trazendo para mais perto a cada investida que dava. Cai ao lado dela com um baque surdo, e nos olhamos, trêmulos e ofegantes. Marlene começou a rir, e rolando para o lado, subiu em cima do meu peito.

- Somos loucos.

- Você é, eu estava perfeitamente são. – acariciei seu rosto, sentindo a maciez dos seus cabelos e pele nos meus dedos.

- Não acredito que dispensou uma dançarina para ficar comigo.

- Você é melhor que a dançarina mais bem paga do mundo. – beijei seus lábios mais uma vez.

- Seria demais dizer que eu acho que te amo? – ela perguntou, e consegui sentir fisicamente o peso que aquela frase teria para mim. Claro que muitas garotas das quais fiquei já disseram coisas assim, mas nenhuma tinha tanto peso quanto Marlene. Neguei com a cabeça, mas esclareci:

- Eu não vou dizer nada até ter certeza. Tudo bem para você?

- Não estou cobrando nada. – ela sorriu, afastando meus cabelos do rosto e dando um beijo em cada bochecha. – Vai voltar à New York?

- Vou. Ainda mais agora. Se eu ficar aqui meus pais vão marcar a data do meu casamento com você assim que eu disser que dormimos juntos.

Marlene gargalhou, e meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados. "Estou com medo de dormir." Confessei, e ela me olhou curiosa. "E se você sumir de novo?" cogitei, interessado para saber o que ela responderia.

- Juro que não vou sumir.

- Olha que eu corro atrás. – garanti, e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Juro mesmo.

- Amanhã estará comigo no casamento? – perguntei, e ela fez que sim. Fechei os olhos, satisfeito, e ela se deitou ao meu lado. Com as mãos a abraçando, dormi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Colocando a Coleira**

James corria agitado de um lado para o outro enquanto eu recitava o texto que ele tinha preparado para a festa, e Remus não parava de comentar sobre alguma síndrome psicológica que acomete noivos e noivas. Assim que acabei a Sra. Potter apareceu, sorrindo ansiosa.

- Querido, está pronto?

- Sim, mamãe.

- Os convidados já chegaram. Vamos?

James balançou a cabeça, e eu e Remus, que seríamos padrinhos, fomos até a sala ao lado, onde Dorcas e Marlene se preparavam também. Marlene sorriu para mim quando demos os braços, seguindo para frente da igreja. James e a Sra. Potter já estavam entrando, e dali a poucos minutos seria a nossa deixa.

- Pronto? – Marlene perguntou, e fiz que sim.

Lily chegou quase dez minutos depois, um vestido bem legal de renda e a maquiagem já meio borrada por chorar. Marlene foi ajudá-la a colocar tudo no lugar, e quando começou a nossa música, entramos. Me senti uma atração, com todos olhando e comentando como eu e Marlene podíamos casar e toda aquela besteira que eu já previa.

Nos colocamos do lado de James, que batia o pé no chão e assim que nos viu ao lado dele deu um salto. "Vocês já a viram?" perguntou. Marlene sorriu e disse que sim, mas nos recusamos a fazer qualquer descrição do vestido que ela usava. Quando Lily entrou, James soltou um sonoro "uau" e sorri para Marlene. Ela franziu a testa e se virou para mim, sussurrando:

- Você pensa em se casar?

- Eu? Já disse não, mas hoje em dia quem sabe. E você?

- Só se eu encontrar a pessoa certa.

- O que seria a pessoa certa?

- Alguém que eu amasse e confiasse.

- Opa. – ironizei, e ela riu.

- Eu nunca disse que confiava em você.

- Acho justo.

Dito isso, vimos James e Lily trocarem os votos e as alianças, tão felizes que me arrependi de ter tentado dissuadi-lo da ideia. Marlene apertou meu braço com força, e vi que ela estava quase chorando quando eles se beijaram. A abracei firmemente, e quando os dois saíram da igreja para a festa, acompanhei-a até o carro.

- Vem comigo? – ela perguntou, e entrei para evitar meus pais.

Dentro do carro a abracei de lado, e Marlene fechou os olhos. "Sabe, eu quis dizer que te amo quando disse que te amo" ela comentou, e balancei a cabeça. "Eu sei."

- Poderíamos namorar. – sugeri,e ela abriu os olhos.

- Está falando sério? Assim, fixo?

- É. – dei de ombros. A perspectiva não era tão ruim, afinal. – Só que não vou mudar para Londres, então podemos nos ver de... Dois em dois meses.

- Pode ser. Está me pedindo em namoro, então?

- Vou pedir... Se o buquê cair na sua mão.

- Justo. – ela gargalhou. – Nada em você é comum.

Chegamos ao salão, e entramos depois de dar os convites ao segurança. James e Lily recebiam os parabéns dos convidados, e quando chegamos James correu até mim.

- Estou casado!

- Eu percebi, já mostrou os danos mentais! – falei enquanto o abraçava. – Seja muito feliz, cara.

- O que acharam da cerimônia? – Lily perguntou a Marlene.

- Estava tudo ótimo, Lily. Fica tranquila e aproveita!

Abracei a ruiva poucos instantes depois, segurando-a com firmeza pelos ombros. "Se vocês brigarem e um resolver passar um tempo longe do outro meu humilde apartamento está à disposição"

- Obrigada. – Lily riu e nos soltamos.

Eu e Lene fomos sentar nas mesas reservadas aos amigos dos noivos, onde Remus, Dorcas e os outros já estavam. Quando Lily e James acabaram os cumprimentos e toda aquela formalidade de fotos, o mestre de cerimônias anunciou que a noiva iria jogar o buquê.

- Já volto. – Marlene sorriu e me beijou na bochecha. Remus e os outros me olharam sarcasticamente, mas decidi ignorar.

- Um! – Lily virou de costas, erguendo o conjunto de lírios no ar. – Dois!

- Três! – todos gritaram, e o ramo de flores voou na direção das garotas, caindo nas mãos de Emmeline. Por um momento fiquei paralisado, quase esquecendo que já contava com Marlene para pegar. Decidi que a pediria mesmo assim, mas quase morri do coração quando um pedaço do buquê voou na minha cara, caindo no meu colo.

- Vamos, estou esperando. – Marlene ficou de pé na minha frente. – O buque que Lily jogou é falso. Esse aí é o de verdade.

Comecei a rir, mas logo percebi que praticamente todos os meus antigos colegas de escola estavam me encarando, curiosos para saber o que havia entre nós. Revirei os olhos e ajoelhei, olhando Marlene nos olhos.

- Seja minha namorada. – pedi, e ela sorriu. Remus parecia que ia desmaiar de choque, e Peter começou a rir. Marlene me abraçou e me beijou. – Vai ter que me seguir para New York. – disse em seu ouvido.

- Olha que eu vou... – ela sussurrou, me arrepiando na cabeça aos pés.

Sentamos de novo, e Lily apareceu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Ah, deu certo!" ela comemorou, e tive de aturar James dizendo que já sabia que eu gostava dela desde o começo, que Marlene era perfeita para mim e etc. Nem liguei, já estava passando para o estágio do conformismo.

No dia seguinte saia meu avião para New York de novo, e senti o coração pesar enquanto me despedia de Marlene no aeroporto. "Prometa que em um mês estará na frente da minha casa." Falei, me sentindo um estúpido por precisar dela tanto assim. Marlene, que estava tentando disfarçar a vontade de chorar, fez que sim com a cabeça. A beijei antes de entrar no check in, sentindo que tinha deixado uma parte de mim para trás.

Quando sentei na poltrona da primeira classe (James fez questão de pegar o ticket para mim, dizendo que eu tinha dado felicidade demais para ele durante a minha estada) vi que tinha uma mulher bem bonita na outra poltrona. Era uma loira de olhos verdes, bem bonita mesmo. Quis ver se ainda conseguia o mesmo efeito nas mulheres, mas algo me impediu. Ela não parecia vivaz e esforçada como Lene, parecia fútil e desocupada. Cruzei os braços, deprimido. Queria Marlene comigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**De Volta à New York**

Entrei no apartamento com a velha sensação de nostalgia, e me lembrei de agradecer à velhinha do andar de cima por ter dado comida à Lucy, que veio correndo na minha direção assim que entrei.

- Oh, linda, minha querida! – afaguei suas orelhas e a abracei, largando as malas no chão e me jogando na cama. – Você não sabe o que me aconteceu! Achei uma mulher pra mim.

Ela subiu na cama e apoiou a cabeça no meu peito, olhando incrédula para mim. "Estou falando sério!"

Ela continuou me encarando, e decidi dormir enquanto não tinha nada para fazer. Quando acordei fui direto para o chuveiro e me vesti para trabalhar, sentindo um vazio esquisito no peito. Era como se a presença de Marlene no mesmo lugar que eu me fizesse mais feliz.

Cheguei à Vesper meio desanimado, e Steve, o garçom, foi o primeiro a perceber. "Ish, foi pra um enterro lá na sua terra, Sirius?"

- Não exatamente. – sorri com tristeza, me lembrando da primeira vez que eu e Marlene nos vimos. Naquele mesmo bar, sem se conhecer. Como meus sentimentos por ela tinham mudado desde aquela noite. – Sabe, agora tenho uma namorada.

- O que? Você? Não mente, cara.

- Sério, acredita? – me encostei ao bar meio sonhador, sentindo que poderia ficar assim por um bom tempo. – Seu nome é Marlene.

- Nome legal. Ela é de Londres?

- É.

- Vão morar tão longe um do outro? Cara, isso não dá certo.

- Ainda não sei. Odeio pensar no futuro.

Olha a que me resumi, confessando que sinto falta dela para o Steve. Respirei fundo e comecei a preparar os drinks, ignorando todas as cantadas e tentativas de assédios que as clientes faziam. Não sou do tipo que vai ficar com aquela frase "você tem namorada" martelando na cabeça, mas estava muito desanimado para pensar em qualquer coisa além de uma boa noite de sono. Voltei para casa o mais cedo que consegui, e quando cheguei meu olhar foi atraído para uma carta enfiada na minha caixa de correio.

_Sirius,_

_Não consigo ficar longe de você, um mês é muito. Por isso resolvi que me mudaria para New York, mas do outro lado de Manhattan, para que entre nós sempre haja uma viagem. Estou ocupando um apartamento dos meus pais aí nos Estados Unidos. Estou pedindo transferência do The Guardian para o New York Post, espero que não fique bravo. _

_O endereço da carta é o meu. Beijos,_

_Leninha_

Sem nem abrir a porta do apartamento, desci de novo e segui de moto até o lugar que ela tinha indicado. O prédio era bem alto, e o porteiro me olhou estranho quando apareci.

- Marlene Mckinnon. – disse, e ele apontou para o elevador.

- A cobertura. Qual o seu nome?

- Sirius.

O elevador não parecia subir rápido demais para o vigésimo quinto andar, e quando cheguei, Marlene abriu a porta. Saí correndo de dentro do elevador e agarrei, beijando cada centímetro de seu rosto e pescoço.

- Achei que fosse dizer que eu estava te perseguindo. – ela riu enquanto eu a levava para o colchão que servia de cama improvisada. Balancei a cabeça e a joguei ali.

- Estava com saudades. – falei.

- Não nos vemos há doze horas.

- Viu como estou ficando louco? – dei de ombros, e ela sorriu. Nos beijamos de novo, e dormi com ela. No dia seguinte, quando acordei, fiquei de olhos bem fechados até Marlene me beijar.

- Ufa. – confessei.

- Vamos tomar café aonde? – ela perguntou, mas antes que eu respondesse, peguei as mãos dela e olhei em volta. O apartamento dos Mckinnon era grande, espaçoso, e luxuoso, só faltava mobília. O meu era simples, classe média e normal. Eu não abriria mão dele.

- Lene, se você quiser ficar comigo vai ter de aceitar que eu não vou usar o dinheiro de ninguém.

- Eu já sabia. Esse lugar é provisório, vou procurar outro lugar.

Sorri companheiro, e ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "Por quê?" perguntou. "Já está pensando em morar comigo?"

Revirei os olhos e levantei, negando terminantemente. Marlene correu atrás de mim até o térreo, ainda insistindo. "Vamos, confesse!" ela ria enquanto pedimos o café. "Você quer morar comigo!"

Nunca confessaria que, no fundo, queria uma vida normal. Sem trocar de mulher toda noite, sem acordar solitário, dividir Lucy com alguém, quem sabe deixá-la brincar com um bebê... Só não havia achado ninguém que me fizesse realmente considerar a ideia.

Depois de comer tinha de ir trabalhar, e deixei Marlene na casa dela antes de ir. Quando já estava na moto, ela chegou perto e me deu um selinho. "Bom trabalho" desejou, e me senti feliz. Feliz por ter alguém que se importasse por eu estar ou não bem no trabalho.

- Tchau.

- Nos vemos a noite?

- Só se estiver na Vesper.

- Estarei lá.

-Que nem estava aqui?

- Claro. – ela sorriu, e senti meu coração acelerar.

- Sabe, estou começando a amar você. – disse, e ela se iluminou.

- Isso é o suficiente.

Coloquei o capacete e saí, contente com o que estava reservado para mim. Uma vida normal, sem exageros, com ela, parecia bem convidativa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nunca Mais Serei Livre**

Aqui, um pouco de perfume. Ajeito a gravata, olho no espelho e a vejo. Marlene pode entrar mais tarde na redação, então acorda quase uma hora mais cedo do que eu. Lucy está do lado da cama, aproveitando sua caminha macia, presente de aniversário de Marlene para ela. Olho em volta, sorrindo para mim mesmo. Alguns meses de economia e conseguimos comprar o apartamento novo que queríamos. Um pouco maior e melhor que o meu, mas não tão exagerado quanto o dos pais de Marlene.

Quase um ano depois do casamento de James e Lily, a vida mudou bastante. Me mudei com Marlene há quase três meses, mais ou menos na mesma época que fui promovido a agente de contratos e abandonei meu antigo emprego na Vesper. Não me arrependo, posso passar todas as noites curtindo minha noiva e consigo dormir muito mais.

Ah, sim. Marlene e eu estamos noivos. Depois de uma visita à Londres e alguma insistência de James, a pedi em casamento. Tenho plena consciência de que nunca mais serei livre, mas de alguma forma isso não me incomoda.

Marlene entreabriu os olhos, me olhando sonolenta. "Ainda não saiu?" ela pergunta. Balancei a cabeça, apontando para as chaves da moto. Vou até ela lentamente e me inclino para beijar seus lábios, tão convidativos quanto a cama quentinha e macia.

Mas não é disso que eu vivo, né? Desço o elevador e monto a motocicleta, parando só em frente à agência. Assim que entro na divisão da Manhattah Models vejo Sue, que me olha com orgulho, afinal, foi ela quem me arranjou a promoção. Ainda tenho a sorte, mas agora não consigo me virar tanto assim.

- Tenho mais duas meninas entrando, consegue redigir as adaptações contratuais ainda hoje? – ela pergunta, e eu tiro da mão dela os dois papéis assinados. Vou até meu canto e começo a trabalhar neles, até que uma janela sobe no canto da tela do meu computador, indicando uma nova mensagem recebida.

_Sirius & Marlene_

_O bebê nasceu! Seu nome é Harry, e vamos batizá-lo nesse fim de semana. Estou tão feliz que vocês nem conseguem imaginar, um filho meu! Mamãe disse que ele é a minha cara, só que mais bonito, porque tem os olhos verdes da mãe. Vocês dois estão obrigados a ir, porque serão os padrinhos dele. Não tem nem discussão, viu!_

_Com saudades,_

_James. _

Sorrio para a tela. Lily engravidara três meses depois que eles casaram, e todos ficaram muito felizes. James já tinha brincado sobre convidar a mim e a Lene para ser padrinhos, mas achei a ideia tão absurda que nem dei importância. Agora estava confirmado, teríamos de dar um pulo em Londres.

Disco o número do celular de Marlene.

- Marlene. – ela atende sempre da mesma forma, e começo a rir. – Oi, Sirius. Que foi?

- Já abriu seu e-mail?

- Não, por quê?

- O filho de James nasceu.

- Oh, Meu Deus! Filho, você disse? Então é menino?

- Isso. Harry é o nome.

- Own, deve ser lindo!

- James escreveu que a mãe dele falou que era a cara dele, mas com os olhos de Lily.

- Eu quero ver esse bebê!

- Vamos ver com certeza, o batizado é esse fim de semana e somos os padrinhos.

- Oh! – ela se emociona do outro lado. – Então temos duas ótimas notícias!

- Duas? – pergunto, curioso. Marlene começa a rir.

- Vai querer morrer.

- O que aconteceu? – começo a ficar preocupado.

- Vamos ter de casar em cinco meses. – ela sugere, e um frio começa a descer pela minha espinha.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou grávida.

Uma pedra de gelo e outra de ansiedade descem pelo meu esôfago. "Sério?" gaguejo, e posso sentir Marlene assentindo do outro lado. "Como isso foi acontecer?"

- Não sei, sempre tomo cuidado, mas... Ah, eu quero esse bebê.

- Tudo bem, eu... Eu vou ver.

Desligo o telefone, chocado. Que tipo de pai vou ser? Do tipo jovem e divertido, uma voz ecoa dentro da minha cabeça. Respiro fundo e resolvo encarar mais essa situação, como sempre fiz. Mas meus pais vão me fazer querer matá-los.

Agora, literalmente, nunca mais serei livre. Mas talvez eu goste. E Lucy vai ter de me dividir com mais outra pessoa.


End file.
